Words From The Stars, Moonmask's Secret
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Side to The Heart of a Warrior. Explains more about Moonmask's double forbiden love, as she meets Smokevine once more. Will her situation catch up to her, as she decides about her future? May want to read The Heart of a Warrior... it may help.Moonmask POV


**Hey all you fans... and people who want to read this. THIS is a side story of kinds to Words From the Stars; The Heart of a Warrior. It was my most popular story, and since it was told in Sandtail's point of veiw, you never really got to hear much from Moonmask's point of veiw. I never explained much about her, even though she's Sandtail's sister.**

**So, if you _haven't_ read Words From the Stars; The Heart of a Warrior, yuo WANT to read it, you can. (pleas review some too?)**

**I do not own Warriors. Enough of my blabbering.**

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be doing this," A silver she cat meowed as she padded through the undergrowth. She was on her way to meet someone, someone that she <em>shouldn't<em> be meeting. _I wonder why we even keep this up... we _can't_ be together, no matter which clan we're in..._

"Moonpaw?" A dark gray tomcat meowed, catching sight of the silver she cat.

"Who's Moon_paw?_" The silver cat purred.

"You got your full medicine cat name!" The gray tom purred, pressing his muzzle to hers.

"I'm Moon_mask_ now," Moonmask purred, licking the tomcat's head. "Smokevine, this isn't right..."

"Why isn't it?" Smokevine asked. Smokevine licked Moonmask's ears, purring and entwining his tail with Moonmask's tail. "Follow me..." He started to cross the border, padding into his own territory.

"But that's _RavenClan_ territory," Moonmask gasped. Her dark blue eyes shined with worry as she talked with Smokevine. "I-I can't go onto your territory. It's against the warrior code."

"_We're_ against the warrior code," Smokevine meowed. His green eyes watched her, wanting her to follow. Moonmask shrugged, following the tomcat. _This shouldn't be happening... I shouldn't be following him... I can get in big trouble for meeting him here... But... I don't really care, do I?_ Moonmask raced after him, leaping through the long grass that stretched through the territory.

"This," Smokevine meowed, gasping as they stopped next to a stream. "Is a _fun_ time. We should do this _every_ night." He laid next to the silver she cat, licking at her pelt. "Moonmask, I want you to be mine. I don't want any other cat but you."

"But I'm a medicine cat," Moonmask whispered. "I can't be with you, not now, not ever. I _want_ to be with you, Smokevine. I _really_ do. But we just aren't meant to be together."

"Are you sure?" Smokevine asked. "If we weren't meant to be together, wouldn't StarClan keep us from seeing each other right now?"

Moonmask looked up to the stars, asking them what she should do. _Oh StarClan, is this the right choice? I'm disobeying some of the rules that you have set up for the clans... what should I do?_

_"The dark avian filled with smoke... covers the light of the moon. If not able to escape... the smoke will fill the sand, and fade away, breaking the full moon..." _StarClan answered into Moonmask's ears.

Moonmask gasped, her eyes flicking away from the stars and over to Smokevine, who was watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Smokevine asked. "StarClan speaking to you while you're awake? Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Moonmask whispered. She got up, leaving Smokevine looking slightly sad. "I have to go... my clan will be wondering where I am... I'm sorry, Smokevine."

Moonmask raced back to SandClan territory. _I shouldn't have been there... I shouldn't be with him... StarClan, what have I done? Please, help me now... I'm sorry... I regret it!_

Moonmask listened, for any sign that StarClan might give her. But the stars remained silent. Moonmask shook her head, wishing the stars would hear her call, but knowing that she did the wrong thing and that they wouldn't answer. Moonmask slipped into camp, going to the medicine cat's den. Curling up, she tried to forget about the terrible prophecy StarClan had foretold her.

_Moonmask, the things you have done will be with you for many more moons. You'll have to live with your mistakes, and keep the clan safe. The silver light and the golden light must stay together... You _must_ be ready for what comes next. Do not wither, do not fall. Dark times are ahead, and the clan will need all of its strength. You're no exception._

Moonmask shivered, thinking about what StarClan meant by her _mistakes_. She would stop seeing Smokevine- that would cure one mistake, right? She felt a twinge, before she finally realized what her _next_ mistake was. _Oh, StarClan no. Please... I don't love him... I _don't_! Please!_ But Moonmask knew that she wouldn't be able to take it back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short. But at least it gives some information about Moonmask, and her decision with Smokevine. That never got seen much in the major fanfic, so... if you want MORE of Moonmask, the <em>sister<em> story to my story is called Silver Light by I Am The OverLord (my sister).**

**Please review!**


End file.
